Hhar
Pronounced (Harr) Hhar Translation (溌春 Hatsuharu, Literally Meaning: vigorous spring time) He took care of his little brother Purevil when his mother and father left them at a young age, he looked over his little brother for a long time protecting him and training him, but when when he knew he could protect himself, Hhar left In the middle of the night leaving behind a note saying good bye, when he walked out the door he unlocked the Shino-Eye's. As he left the village he was classified as an missing-nin. Appearance (Part I Appearance) Hhar usually wears a white poncho with a black t-shirt and black sweatpants underneath, on other occasions he wears a black robe with long black sleeves that cover all but his head and feet, he usually wore this when smuggling items. (Part II Appearance (Mitosutsuki)) Hhar wore a robe he created for his clan Mitosutsuki, It looked like a long black robe with long sleeves that had a grey line that went down the middle and a Mitosutsuki logo on the back. (Kyousuke Form (God Form)) The form had a long white robe that split at the bottom showing the legs It also had very long sleeves, It had six tiny dojinsu symbols on the back, the form also made a white head band form out of the users head It had 2 holes In It for horns and a spike In the middle. Abilites His Beharu-DNA (Wolf) contains amazing senses of danger and tracking & his human side contains extremely fast reaction and speed allowing him to avoid a variety of danger. In possession of the Rilateral-Dojinsu, with the quick speed of his eyes and extremely amazing visuals he can detect the movement before the target acts, allowing him to dodge or kill in a instant Genius with battle tactics Mastered the usage of melee, magic, and ranged weapons as well as stealth, agility, manipulation, torture, dodging and killing Can summon weapons and animals such as a shield, bow, scythe, chains, katana, dagger, wolf, cyote, fox, rhino, hawk, as well as reanimate and change the size of the animals he summoned. Master of all Nature Types, Ranges, and Tools. Awakening Shino-Dojin As Hhar was secretly watching over his home village he saw a fight break out and It turned Into a bloody mess, he couldn't watch this happen so he ran In and stopped the fight, one villager noticed him as a missing-nin and said "Yet another piece of scum, you come here to kill us? just like that little Purevil prick!" Hhar stopped, slowly turned around,he said "What did you say." the villager slowly gulped and said "YOU HEARD ME THAT LITTLE PRICKS A MUR-", before he could even finish his sentence Hhar slaughtered the villager, and awakened the Shino-Dojin, he was then declared a extremely dangerous criminal. Hhar's Shino-Dojin It resembles the symbols Disease, War, and Revolution (From top to bottom left to bottom right) Awakening Rilateral-Dojinsu Hhar succumbed to a disease and lost the ability to stand and control his Shino-Dojin, this caused him to loose the light in his eyes, In the final moments of his lifes he felt truly worthless, and sad that he will be forced to leave his little brother again, but something formed In his eye as a reaction to true sorrow, he began to slowly regain vision and the ability to stand, he walked over to the mirror and noticed his eyes were turning white, he then noticed one large ring formed on the outer part of his eye and one small ring was forming on the inner part of his eye along with 4 symbols that he had never seen before, he felt like he was full of life again, he also noticed he was stronger, faster, and could teleport (Something he couldn't do with his dojin unlike his little brother) overwhelmed with excitement and power he decided to try out his new eyes. Hhar's Rilateral-Dojinsu It resembles the symbols Animosity, Deus Como, Cósmico, and Leviathan (From top to left to bottom to right) God Status Hhar's god-like appearance often results In the enemy running away In fear of being tore to shreads instantly, Hhar hasn't been able to fight to the fullest since he awakened his Rilateral-Dojinsu, no one has been able to match his true power, Hhar mastered the dojinsu and gained the form of a God of Destruction, but he does not use this power because It will result In the destruction of Earth, since Team save the day! sealed Takumi the God of Everything, Hakirara doesn't know Hhar's a God of Destruction so he will most likely never have to use his destructive power on Earth or any other planets. Hhar gained the ability to regenerate limbs so he Is Immortal and only killable by a god or a person with god-like powers. This form also greatly increased his stamina and visual prowess, riddening him of his shallow breathing and double vision. Statistics Statistics are based on battle strategy and power. (0 Is the worst while 5 Is the best ranking.)